Girls Don't Cry
by EvelioandZgroup
Summary: When Leslie is confirmed a transsexual. Leslie has the choice of being a boy or girl by a sex-change operation, but can one person change that deicision, but will it cost someone's life?
1. Boy Or Girl?

The Story Of "Girls Don't Cry"

**This Story Is Placed As A FanFiction For The Amazing World Of Gumball And A Parody/Re-Invention/Prediction/Re-Imagine Story Of "Boys Don't Cry."**

**Hello, my name is EvelioandZgroup. Now this fan-fiction is quite different then the other ones that I have done in the past. You see, I saw the trailer of the movie "Boys Don't Cry." And I thought it was going to be very different but my prediction was wrong. Then I thought that there is this one character in TAWOG that is confusing the sexual identity. So I thought of using my prediction and the characters to this story plot. Enjoy. Also I don't know Leslie's last name, so stay with the one I use for now until August 14 or later since that's when season 2 comes out.**

The story is taken place at Elmore hospital. In the waiting room was Leslie who is waiting for something very important. Next to Leslie an older flower, though it was a female, but there was no father. You see, when Leslie was born the father was killed in a car crash. Leslie never saw him once and was sure that will always stay the same.

Then a doctor came in the waiting with his clipboard.

"_Leslie Rogers." Said the doctor _

They both got up from their seats and followed the doctor to the nearest room. As they enter, they took a seat and expected for the news.

"_Welcome Ms. Rogers. Now I see that your son or daughter is having an identity crisis?" asked the doctor._

"_Yes. I just don't know what to do now." Said Ms. Rogers_

"_Well you don't need to worry any longer. You see I did his or her physical exam and sure enough, Leslie is a boy. The bad news to that is he is a transsexual." said the doctor_

"_I don't understand." Said Ms. Rogers_

"_Well you see that Leslie is indeed a boy, but has both male and female genitals. We can do a sex-change procedure, but here is the tricky part. Since Leslie is still young, so Leslie has the choice of being a girl or boy." said the doctor_

"_So I have a choice of being a boy or girl?" Asked Leslie_

"_That's right. Though your insurance will cover it, but it will take about 2 weeks to go over paperwork and then Leslie can have the operation, but it still is Leslie's choice of being a boy or girl." said the doctor_

After the talk, they left to go back home. After Leslie went back home, he decided to sleep early. Though he knew that he had the choice of becoming a "she" or staying a "he." Leslie woke up in the middle of the night; he knew that it was officially Saturday. In order to clear his mind, he left his house and get some fresh air.

After hours of walking he saw that he was at this club for teens or pre-teens so he decided to go in. Though the moment he went inside, he saw familiar faces. He saw Gumball by the pool table with Tobias and Banana Joe. He decided to go sit by the seats with a table, but then a waiter came.

"_Can I get you some, miss?" Said the waiter._

Leslie knew that he was a boy, but felt being called a girl was okay.

"_I'll just have a Coke." Said Leslie_

"_One Coke coming right up ma'am." said the waiter_

Leslie waited for her beverage, but still was quite confused about the sex-change operation. Though he knew that he had the choice, but was still confusing if he should become a full guy or become a girl.

Then a nearby, possibly drunk on soda, student from a different school. There he was hitting on Leslie. Leslie tried to ignore the student, but then someone, unexpected helped her out.

"_Hey! Why don't leave you the girl before you hurt yourself." Said Gumball, while next to him._

"_Why don't you?" Said the student, who muttered the words._

"_She is not interested in you, so why don't you just get going?" Said Gumball._

The student got angry so he tried to hit Gumball, only to get blocked and get sucker punch by Gumball. When a fight was going to break out, Tobias and Joe came and stopped Gumball by holding him back.

"_Dude! He's not worth it, okay." Said Tobias._

"_Yeah. Listen to what your stupid headband friend." Said the student_

Now Tobias doesn't like it when people make fun of his headband.

"_Let me show you something stupid." Said Tobias, before giving him a "Real" knock-out punch._

"_Run back!" Yelled Joe_

They decided to run for it, but Gumball grabbed Leslie's leaf and they ran for it. They ran a couple building and they lost them.

"_Where you learn to punch like that?" Asked Gumball_

"_That's what happens when someone makes fun of my headband." Said Tobias, while fixing his headband._

"_Thanks for sticking up for me, uh." Said Leslie while forgetting his name_

"_Gumball." Said Gumball_

"_Either way, thanks." Said Leslie_

"_You're welcome." Said Gumball, while giving a small smile to him._

"_Well the night is still young, what should we do?" Asked Tobias._

"_Dude, its 2:00 A.M." Said Joe_

"_Yeah, but its summer vacation." Said Tobias_

"_Either way, it's time to hit the hay." Said Gumball_

"_Yeah, I guess you're right. Let's meet my house tomorrow." Said Tobias_

"_Sounds good. You guys go home, I'll walk her home." Said Gumball_

"_Whatever you say." Said Joe, walking away with Tobias._

"_So, where do you live?" Asked Gumball._

"_Uh, I kind of live far from here." Said Leslie, while rubbing his head_

"_That's okay, I'll walk you there." Said Gumball_

"_Look, can I stay with you for the night? If my mom knew I was out this late, she would kill me." Said Leslie_

"_More than staying at a friend's house without asking?" Said Gumball._

"_She sleeps during the day so I have till 3:00 P.M. till I go back." Said Leslie_

"_Well I guess you can stay over." Said Gumball_

"_Thanks. I'm Leslie by the way." Said Leslie_

"_I know. I've seen you at school." Said Gumball_

Then the two started to walk and during their walk, they start to talk about stuff and turned out they have a lot in common. When they got to his house, they went in the back, since Gumball's mom would kill him either way if he was out that late. He helped Leslie get through the back and to his bedroom. They entered there slowly and quietly.

"_Okay, I think it's safe." Whispered Gumball_

Then Gumball told Leslie that he could on the top bunk, since Darwin still sleeps in a fishbowl. After they got in the beds, they fell to sleep.

-10:00 A.M. Saturday-

Leslie was still sleeping, but Gumball woke him up.

"_What is it?" Asked Leslie, still very sleepy._

"_I got to meet Tobias at his house soon, so I'm taking you home." Said Gumball_

"_Okay then." Said Leslie, a little sad about it._

"_Though we still have to leave through the back." Said Gumball_

"_Are you always this secretive?" Asked Leslie._

"_Yes. Now come on, I left a note that I'm going to be at Tobias's house, but you still can't be seen." Said Gumball._

"_Okay then." Said Leslie_

After that, they left through the back and they went walking. After an hour or two, they made it to his house.

"_Well I guess this is it." Said Gumball_

"_Yeah, I guess." Said Leslie_

"_I had a great time with you, we should do this again." Said Gumball_

"_Yeah, we should." Said Leslie_

Then Leslie thought about Gumball leaving a note at his house, so why can't that work with him.

"_Hey why don't I go with you at Tobias's house? I can leave a note at my house and then we can go together." Said Leslie._

"_That's a great idea." Said Gumball_

"_Wait right here, I'll leave the note." Said Leslie_

After that, he went inside the house and grabbed a pen and paper and wrote down where he would be at. Then he thought that Gumball has been really nice to him, so he was considering being a girl, since he thinks he is one. Then after he was done writing, he left and got outside with Gumball

"_Ready?" Said Gumball_

"_Ready." Said Leslie_

They started to walk to Tobias's house and it took some time, but they enjoyed each other's company.

**This Chapter May Be Short, But This Might Be My Last, Since I'm Moving And I Don't When I'll Be Back To Write New Stories. I Don't Know If I'll Have Internet Connection, But I Hope I Do. This Has Been EvelioandZgroup And Will Be Gone For A While. Also Since XDXD47 Is Leaving, This Is Kind Of My Way Of Saying "Goodbye My Good Friend." So Long Everyone, I'll Be Gone, But Not For Long.**

**~ EvelioandZgroup**


	2. The House

**Hello, My Name Is EvelioandZgroup. Sorry If I Kept Readers Waiting, But Here Is The New Chapter Of My Masterpiece Of "Girls Don't Cry." Also I Am Not Doing The Normal Writing Anymore. You See, I Find It As My Style Of Writing And This Story And Others Will End In Normal Stories, But Others Will Be In My Style.**

While they were walking down the street, they got talking and they made it to Tobias's house and they made their entrance. As they entered they saw Tobias, Joe, Penny, and Carmen.

"You guys finally decided to show up." Said Tobias, then getting up and got close to them.

"Everyone I like to introduce you to our new friend, Leslie." Said Gumball

"Hi." Said Leslie, still quite shy at them, but he knew that all of them were from school, but they couldn't tell the difference at him if he was a boy or girl. They later sat down on a nearby couch. Though Penny was little irritated by Leslie. Mainly because Gumball was never around girls besides her.

"Hey can I talk to you Gumball?" Said Penny.

"Sure. What about?" Said Gumball

"In private." Said Penny

Then they later exited through the front and talked in front of Tobias's house.

"Why are you with her?" Said Penny.

"What do you mean?" Said Gumball, a little confused about what she is talking about

"Why are you hanging out with another girl?" Said Penny

"Why wouldn't why? There's nothing wrong with that." Said Gumball

"There is something wrong if you're going out with somebody." Said Penny

"But I'm NOT going out with someone. Remember?" Said Gumball

"That doesn't make a difference. What if you keep hanging out with her and you start to like her and you guys go out?" Said Penny, with a worried voice

"Well, that's still doesn't make a difference. I'm not going out with someone and you act like I'm going out with you." Said Gumball.

Penny shied away from that remark that he made. "Look, I'm just friends with her and you and me are still friends and nothing is going to tear that up, okay?" Said Gumball, trying to reason with her. She eventually nodded with her and they headed back inside.

"Hey, while you guys were talking, we are going to go the park. Wanna come?" Asked Tobias.

They nodded and they were going to the back and leave, as they headed to the park, Penny noticed Gumball talking to Leslie and thought something may go on. She doesn't trust her, not one bit.

**Sorry For The Short Chapter, But This Is What I Can Do For This Chapter, But I Have The Whole Story Already, I Just Need More Time To Write. Also If I Have A Story You Like And Want A New Chapter Already, Then Say It In The Comments I Accept Anonymous Reviews Anyway My Name Is EvelioandZgroup And I'm Signing Off.**

**~ EvelioandZgroup**


	3. The Path To A Decision

**Hello, my name is EvelioandZgroup. Welcome to the 3****rd ****and longer chapter of this story. When I looked back, this is a great story, but I need to write more of it and continue it, anyway here is your 3****rd**** chapter of "Girls Don't Cry." Also I would like to make a couple of announcements of such. I will be focusing on one story at a time and won't stop until it's done. That's where you guys come in. You can vote by reviews and by voting on my profile by the poll. At the beginning of October, I will have a schedule of what stories will come. Remember to vote, all votes by anyway still counts. Enjoy.**

As they are walking to the park, there was Gumball and Tobias and the rest talking about what they should do at the park. Gumball suggested that they should play baseball; Tobias said they could play volleyball, Joe wanted to do pranks. All were so fun that they couldn't decide on what to do. While Penny and Leslie were walking together, Leslie couldn't help it but stare at Gumball. He was the only reason that's he could think of being a girl.

Penny didn't like Leslie one bit. She felt that Leslie was a girl, who would do anything to get his attention. She didn't like Leslie one bit, but she knew that it was going to be a long walk. Penny decided to make conversation with her. "So where are you from?" Asked Penny. "I'm live near the end of Elmore and the side of the road that enters a town called Hughesville. I used to visit there a lot to see my grandma." Said Leslie. Then she remembered what happened with her grandma and when it happened.

-Flashback-

Leslie was about 7 when he visited he grandma, but then one day changed all that. It was September 23 2007; it was his grandma's birthday. His mom and dad, when they were still together. Leslie was on his daily walk with his grandma. They later entered his grandma's house and when she opened the door and turned on the lights, out came a big "Surprise!" By her fellow neighbors, friends, and family.

After the surprise they sang happy birthday to her and brought out her birthday cake. She would blow out the candles and they would cheer, until something unexpected happened. After she blew out her candles they cheered, but then something didn't feel right with grandma, she started to lose her balance and then she was breathing repeatedly. "Grandma?" Said Leslie, see her grandma in some kind of trouble.

Then she fell to the floor, it was clear that she had received a heart attack, but when they called 911 and took her to the hospital, it didn't look good for her. It didn't look like she was going to make it. The family wept after hearing the news. Leslie went to the room with her grandma on her deathbed. He remembers what her last words were to him, "I want you to be who you are. If you aren't then people won't know the real you, but you need to find the real you and live a good life. Promise me that." Said his grandma. He promised and with that, her heart monitor went to a straight line. Then after that, she was dead.

-End of flashback-

After remembering that, Leslie grew a tear out. Penny noticed that and didn't know why she was like that. "Hey, are you all right?" Said Penny. "Yeah, just- Nothing." Said Leslie, not wanting to remember what happened that day. "Come on, talk." "Okay. When I was little, my grandma was always there for me. She would tell me so many nice things, but one day on her birthday, she suffered a heart attack. Her last words were to be myself, if I wasn't, then people wouldn't know the real me. It made me feel so safe, but after I promised, she died." Said Leslie, and then drawing another tear.

Penny felt bad about that, she could see Leslie with eyes ready to blow, this person has lost so much, and yet she could take crap. Leslie was strong and it seemed like nothing could break her, but her grandmother's death is the only thing holding her down. Penny laid her arm around Leslie, "Don't worry. Your grandmother never left you, she is in heaven, watching over you, and making sure you keep that promise and will always be with you, in your heart." Said Penny, Leslie looked at her and saw her being serious about it.

"Thank you Penny." Said Leslie, Penny's saying helped Leslie cheer up. They finally made it to the park, but then Leslie thought if she watches over her, then she would think that he would be a freak for changing to a boy. Leslie couldn't get his grandma out his head, but knew that she would always be there for him, no matter what. "Okay we made it, so what should we do now?" Said Gumball, but before a fun day can pass, Leslie was stuck with a dilemma that will affect her for the rest of her life. Should she be a boy or girl?

-3 Hours Later-

After playing for such a long time, they had to head home. "Okay you guys, it's getting dark, so let's go home." Said Tobias, exhausted for playing so much. "Let's head back to your house Tobias." Said Gumball, "Nah, Rachel got the house to herself with some of her friends. I'm surprise she actually has friends." "I guess we have to go back home then?" Said Leslie, but Penny was just sad for Leslie feeling of pity. "Guess so." Said Joe, though as they were leaving, Penny rushed to Leslie as she was looking at the sun.

The sun was somewhat of a metaphor for Leslie, since he saw it as a sign for hope. Who knows that one little thing that no one really grew concerned about, until it has given them an impact in their lives, then it becomes their life. Penny walked to Leslie and said hey, Leslie said 'hi' back. "Look I know that we haven't really hung out that much, but it doesn't mean we can't be friends, so I just wanted to know if we could." Leslie thought about that stamen from her and she decided why not.

"Sure, but can I ask you one question though?"

"Sure."

"What if I told you that I wasn't who you think I am?" Penny then grew a bit concerned by that statement.

"What do you mean?" Penny drawing her full attention to her now.

"Well…have you ever heard of a person who may have been confused at themselves?" Penny thought about it and she couldn't say that she hasn't thought about that. After all, she was a peanut with antlers coming out of her, she sometime, she wonders what is behind all of that.

"Actually yeah, but what are you trying to say?"

"I'm not sure, but some people always get the wrong idea of people because they never took the time to get the time to know who they are." Penny was starting to see if maybe she never took the time to really with, so she looked at Gumball and Tobias. Gumball seemed like a troublemaker in school, but when she got know him, she never thought that he was a sweet person, but with Tobias. Tobias was a jock but not a very good one, and then she saw that all he cared about was just him and used money to get what he wants.

"Well, I know that whatever problems you have right now, I can relate." Said Penny, with that Leslie turned to her and he was glad that there was someone he could talk to. "Well, we got to home." "Yeah, well I guess I should get a move on since I live pretty far." Penny remembered, so she thought of something. "Why don't you ask Gumball if he can walk with you?" Leslie nearly couldn't feel anything after that.

"Why would you say that?" "Well I know you know Gumball and he walked you here so why not now? You guys could get to each other more." Leslie thought about it, but they have so much in common, but he grew a bit shy with him. "I-I guess I could." Said Leslie, with now of a shy voice.

"Atta girl." Said Penny as she patted Leslie by her stem and she walked away. Leslie spotted Gumball talking to Tobias and then Tobias and Joe left together, then Leslie took a big deep breath and let it out smoothly and grabbed her pot and walked towards him, "Uh, Gumball?" Then Gumball turned, "I was wondering if…if you could walk me home, if that's okay with you."

"Sure, I got time." Then Gumball offered his hand to Leslie, Leslie saw it and she leaned in her leaf and slowly closed in with his hand. She felt like it was completing something that wasn't seemed to be possible. Then they walked out of the park, passing by the entrance with Leslie smiling but only seemingly that he knew that it would last.

-20 Minutes Later-

Time went by fats for those two, since they continued to talk as they always have, but it took less and then they made it to Leslie house. Then Leslie knew it would end some time, but thought it should have lasted longer. "Hey Gumball, wanna come inside for something to drink?" Gumball knew he should get back home, but he couldn't leave Leslie alone so soon, so he accepted the offer.

Before they knew it, Leslie got Gumball something to drink on the family couch, it seemed comfortable and was. "Hey, can I ask you something?" Gumball turned for an answer since he was okay. "Why did you defend me? That night at that place." Gumball laid down the cup and took in a breath. "Well, I saw you when you came in. You seemed lost like you never been in the real world.

I thought about talking to you, but I was a bit shy." Leslie couldn't believe that he was shy for talking to him. "Then when that guy started to talk to you wrong, I felt that I couldn't let you go into a bad example of people and I got a bit angry, but I-I sort of…liked you." Leslie was surprised at that, but let him continue before speaking. "You just seemed out of the ordinary and seemed interesting. Then that night I walked you, I didn't get shy anymore, since I felt that there was no reason. Because I felt like you were a girl that really understood me."

"Gumball." But Leslie stopped when he saw his eyes, he couldn't bound telling him the truth, but then he noticed him getting closer and he did as well and they leaned in for a kiss. The kiss lasted for some time, but then it later leads somewhere else with them. They started to open more to them when they were kissing; they groped their tongues together and the laid to couch and continued. During that, Leslie had come to a decision; Leslie wanted to be a girl so she can be with Gumball.

**There you guys go. After nearly 2 months gone, I give you a chapter and a reason to stick around and read this story. This may have been one of the weirdest things I have written. I've even written a girl getting called and getting scared cunt in "I Killed Penny Fitzgerald." Man I'm really messed up, why do you guys still read my stories? Seriously I should be committed to a mental hospital. Oh well. Also that I have posted up a poll, if you want this story to continue and others, vote by the poll on my profile or by reviews and it will be added to the poll results. Anyway, my name is EvelioandZgroup, I'm signing off.**

**~ EvelioandZgroup**


End file.
